Cleaning-off printing inks or serigraphical dyes from stencils, printing plates, serigraphical frames, rollers or the like has for many years been performed by means of cleaning liquids either containing substances which according to the definitions of the National Agency of Environmental Protection must be classified "hazardous substances" or containing low-boiling aromatic solvents. Such cleaning liquids involve considerable health hazards to the persons working with the liquids.
Recently the applicant has developed a group of efficient and versatile cleaning liquids for the serigraphical industry. The liquids, which do not contain hazardous substances, have proved to be at least as efficient as the cleaning liquids previously used, and they are significantly less health hazardous.
A group of similar cleaning liquids, which additionally may contain as much as 25% (v/v) high-boiling aromatic compounds, has also been developed by the applicant. These liquids are also at least as efficient as the cleaning liquids previously used and considerably less health hazardous.
Even though these newly developed groups of cleaning liquids have made possible a considerable--and much needed--improvement of the working environment within the serigraphical industry, there is still need for further improvements, because washing-down serigraphical frames is traditionally performed manually with entailing large risk of breathing-in vapours from the cleaning liquids.
Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for washing-down serigraphical frames, which apparatus in particular is suited for use together with the abovementioned newly developed cleaning liquids with reduced health hazard. An efficient washing-down apparatus of the kind in question will be able to further lower this health hazard.